La imagen de cada día
by L-St James
Summary: La tranquilidad prevalecía sobre Katniss cada mañana


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **Hace varios meses que tenía este escrito guardado en mi computadora así que decidí subirlo el día de hoy. Dentro de pocos días se cumplirán siete años desde que vi por primera vez la película de Los Juegos del Hambre y que cambio de manera drástica mi vida. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño fanfic.

* * *

**LA IMAGEN DE CADA DÍA**

Lo primero que observaba Katniss al despertar era la mata de cabello rubio de su hermana Prim, cada mañana cuando dormían juntas por la noche, excepto en las noches que Prim soñaba con ser cosechada e iba a buscar el calor de su madre. Eso fue durante más de doce años… la última vez que ocurrió aquello fue antes de que partiera al Capitolio y se despidieran en el distrito con una emotiva despedida.

Posterior a todo ello lo que veía al despertar era una de las paredes vacías de su habitación que eran de un color opaco y que veía sin ánimo, no se comparaban con el color que había en la habitación de Peeta. Hubo noches en las que no pudo dormir por las pesadillas, se acostumbró a caminar por las noches en la oscuridad de su casa incluso del distrito, hasta llegar al lugar que una vez fue su hogar, convertido en polvo. Se ponía en medio de un punto invisible, cerraba los ojos y podía sentir como si estuviera en su vieja habitación.

Cerraba los ojos y quería soñar, soñar que podía dormir con tranquilidad, con su padre en el bosque, quería soñar que podía sentir el calor de su hermana, que dormían tranquilas tras permitirse comer sin culpa, que al abrir los ojos vería a su hermana tranquila para seguido acariciar la trenza que se realizaba cada noche pero no había nada de eso. Ya no.

Katniss no podía quedarse a dormir en medio del polvo y con el aire fresco de la noche, a veces se preguntaba que podía morir de frío y que sería lo mejor para todos, total, a nadie le afectaría que ella muriera en esos instantes. Tal vez Sae prestaría atención a que no estaba en la casa y que finalmente comenzaba a retomar sus actividades de caza… no tenía ánimos de nada de eso. Quería dormir, es todo lo que quería. Dormir y dejar de sufrir, era tan fácil terminar con su vida… pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no, una parte de su mente le decía que aún tenía mucho por vivir.

¿Para qué?

Su madre no vivía en el distrito doce, vivía en el cuatro curándose así sola. Gale se mantenía en alguna parte del distrito dos comenzando una nueva vida; Haymitch borracho como siempre. Y Peeta… no tenía noticias de él o en qué distrito se estableció el chico del pan, probablemente continuando su vida con alguien que no era ella. Tenía prohibido contactarse con el mundo exterior, al menos hasta que estuviera sana realmente y continuara con sus terapias con el doctor Aurelius.

Katniss era muy consciente de que jamás recuperaría su cordura como tal y que todo aquel que la rodeaba lo sabía, por eso no se preocupaban por ella y mucho menos de las locuras que pudiera causar, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas que antes.

Tranquilidad es todo lo que deseaba.

Tal vez era por eso que regresaba a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedor, cada madrugada para mirar un punto vacío en su habitación y cerrar los ojos en donde lo revivía todo. Grita, llora pero nadie viene a calmarla. También es por eso que en ocasiones extraña al viejo Panem, ese Panem en donde Snow la obligaba a convivir con Peeta la mayor parte de su tiempo.

¡Qué egoísta eran esos pensamientos!

Peeta siempre tuvo la habilidad para calmar sus pesadillas, su sola presencia la tranquilizaba a tal punto de que olvidaba a veces los horrores de Snow, y ahora que lo necesitaba con toda su alma él se había ido, jamás volvería a ser el Peeta Mellark del que se enamoró.

* * *

Katniss se despertó asustada. Respiró agitadamente y se alteró cuando no sintió los brazos de Peeta a su alrededor, tiró de las sábanas hacia un lado, se iba a poner unas pantuflas por el frío piso cuando lo recordó. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo vio. Él chico del pan estaba profundamente dormido y comprendió porque sus brazos no la rodeaban como cada noche, porque no era ella quien mantenía la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

Observo que su pecho bajaba lentamente, su ceño relajado, él no mantenía pesadillas como ella solía tenerlas cada noche. Katniss se llevó las manos a su rostro, calmando a su respiración. Todo estaba en orden, nadie les haría daño pero la precaución siempre se mantenía presente, pensaba constantemente que algún día los Juegos del Hambre volverían… bueno esos pensamientos se establecieron en su mente desde que ella nació.

Desde el momento en que supo que un bebé crecía dentro de ella, desde que la sostuvo en sus brazos y pudo observar al ser maravilloso que Peeta y ella crearon, su pequeña hija de cabellos coloro negro y sus preciosos ojos de color azul, idénticos a los de su padre. Su hija que dormía sobre el pecho de Peeta, el lugar que había pertenecido a ella durante más de diez años. Miro a los seres que más amaba, su bebé mantenía su pequeño dedo regordete metido en su boquita, debió haberse despertado no hace mucho y Peeta no dudo en tomarla entre sus brazos y colocarla en su lugar favorito.

Katniss se recargó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, extrañando el calor de Peeta. Mantuvo la mirada sobre ellos durante un largo tiempo, la mano de Peeta descansaba sobre la espaldita de su hija y sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Evitó llorar fuertemente.

Era la imagen que veía cada mañana.

La imagen perfecta que le daba tranquilidad.


End file.
